Mohan
birth wise Mohan is the first born son of moku. he is also Gohan (son of goku)'s alter; Basically , in the earth in parallel Mohan is Gohan. Like Gohan he has faced countless adventures, had good times and bad, but Gohan's hatred of Mohan starts back at the attack to kill vegeta. at the time, 18 months had passed since Goku's death and the cell games. at one point, the two gohans fought. as explained in the saiza/ war saga, he wasn't mad at Mohan for mopping the floor with him mercilessly just plain brutally , it was because Mohan did it while obviously holding back. Mohan was already a super saiyan and he beat the tar out of Gohan in his normal form with ease. Even by vegeta's view that's painful. after gohan was purified from he's creation paradox cell, he had forgotten all about it; Most likely from amnesia. Until Mohan appeared with videl, Gohan's girlfriend in his arms after majin dabura's attack. after gohan and videl in which Mohan called them "the lovebirds" escaped, mohan in his converged mystic form annihilates majin dabura easily ( but Majin Dabura returns by turning the original dabura to stone after the original dabura semi-revived himself to help out later on). shortly after his fight with majin dabura, Mohan senses and goes after majin broly. Even in his converged mystic form, Mohan stood no chance against majin broly right after fighting majin dabura awhile earlier. Although Gohan played out against it to stay out of videl's dog house, chichi went up and said it "well I say let him die, he's only getting what he deserves." After hearing Mohan agonize in pain , Videl couldn't stand it anymore and rushed down there to help. Gohan went down as well to protect videl from herself (damsel effect). Surprisingly, videl actually stood a chance against majin broly. A small chance, but a chance nonetheless. During the climatic fight, Mohan saw the hidden potential of Videl's power. As the "Yin" or positive/wise half of saiza/ saiza fusion, Mohan was able to see things after gaining the mystic power that Gohan couldn't as the "yang" or negative/strength half of saiza/ saiza fusion. When majin broly was about to finish Gohan and Videl off, Motenks (the fusion of Moten and Trunks son of tregeta)(the fusion dance), appeared out of nowhere and purified Majin Broly's power weakening him tremendously. Motenks later destroyed majin Broly as Super saiyan 3 Motenks. shortly after Dende heals Mohan at the lookout and a bit of a scwabble between Goten, and trunks vs Moku, Majin Garlic Jr and his men were making their way to the Lookout. While confronting them both Mohan and Gohan knew that they're outnumbered and outclassed; well at least seperately. while raising their energy the Yin and Yang Mystic powers enertwined and forced them to perform the fusion technique to form... MOGHAN!!! The small Majin army was defeated within mere seconds. after the fusion wore off Mohan decided to start training in the wilderness. That night Mohan was ambushed by Majin saiyans that lost their saiyan tails when they're were destroyed by Frieza. However that didn't effect Mohan because before the dark saiyans made their move, he had created an artificial moon within the full moon that way it would affect him. Thus Mohan looked into the enhanced moon and became a Great Ape. Like his father, Goku, and Gohan, Mohan had hardly any control of himself from allowing his Saiyan insticis from running wild. after all his enemies were destroyed, Great Ape Mohan had blasted and destroyed the artificial moon within the full moon thus, Mohan turned back to normal only from a high altitude fall into a lake unconciously. shortly after Mohan regained consciousness, he decided to train both buu and Mr. Satan to be better fighters and defend themselves better if dysin buu finds them. when the trio returned, Mr. Satan had become stronger than Yamcha, Tien, Krillin(before he entwined with his link), and chaiotzu combined. However, Mr. Satan was not quite strong enough yet to take on piccolo with his newly found power. then Mohan to some fans crossed the line; he decided to train Videl. After the first few lessons, Videl had defeated and destroyed spopovich and Yamu w/ ease after which all was left was for her to use ki blasts and attacks. Later on, the last of the majins made themselves known. against majin slug, moku and piccolo performed the fusion technique and formed miccolo and easily defeated him. all that was left was the majin hatchiyack. After an intense battle, the fighters were bruised aside like nothing. when majin hatchiyack fired his revenger cannon at full power to finish them off , the blast was headed for Videl first; and just before it hit, Mohan stepped in front of the blast only to be badly injured. Mohan then tells his father moku to please use instant transmission to get videl and the others out of here. Mohan turns super saiyan and with everything he has left fired a damakasi Kamehameha to counter the revenger cannon. Mohan then used the collision of attacks to strike and destroyed Majin hatchiyack right down the middle. Mohan then collapsed from pain and fatigue. he was then taken back to dende's lookout to heal and recover. While Mohan was sleeping off his injuries, Videl discovered the ability to recollect through someone's memories. She saw the pain and shere torment Mohan went through just for doing the right thing. this is where Videl starts to fall in love w/ both Gohan AND Mohan. later on, mohan and videl conceive a baby together by mistake of ordeal. Gohan uses this as a cover to become Majin. Krillin became majin as well; But only to gain the power to get one last chance of destroying tregeta once and for all. when the two majins resonated their energies on the altered badidi's ship, even more so after moku's futile attempts to stop them the upper base of babidi's ship was destroyed; and Moku died in the blast. Shortly after the blast Moku had past down with his dying breath Goku's link power and thus Moku died. A majin welcoming commitee were the first victums of Goku's new found power. While hiding their powers, Majin Gohan went after goku, and Majin krillin went after vegeta. Goku tried to reason w/ his son but to no avail. in the father-son clash, if it weren't for instant transmission goku certainly would've died. Krillin out of nowhere, attacked vegeta and slaughtered him with ease and waited for the signal. at the tournament, Mohan and Gohan were about to fight. Kabito kai told Mohan that there was something different about Gohan and his power. kabito kai was right to worry; Gohan transformed into his darkest form yet... MAJIN GOHAN!!! He destroyed countless lives within the tournament stands right from the get go. then he called and believably in terms to energy/ki signal, Majin Krillin killed the prince of saiyans vegeta in cold blood. then right when majin Kriilin was about to destroy the arena with a single energy blast, Majin tregeta called and said quote "Hey Midget, this way if you want to fight." At first, Mohan wanted to know if Gohan became majin out of anger over the baby or if it was the ole story between the two Gohans. Majin Gohan clearly elaborated when he tried to kill videl with an energy blast aimed straight for her but piccolo moved her out of the way but even more people had died instantly; Chichi couldn't believe her eyes. despite all the drama and death that was presented, Mohan was actually excited to see outside the mystic power how much stronger Gohan had really gotten in the past 6 in a half years. Kibito Kai intervened. it was a mistake in terms to Gohan he knew he was going to regret. Majin Gohan blasted kibito kai right in the chest point blank. although the "kibito kai" had gotten stronger, the "kibito" had perished. "Now the gate to Kibito kai's full potential is open and the bonds of their fusion is no more"-Old kai. In other words, Kibito has died. Right when kibito kai/kai ordealed for vengeance, Mohan threatened to obliterate kibito kai if he did not stand aside. then Majin Gohan unleashed a technique not used since the 23rd world martial arts tournament all those years ago... PICCOLO'S SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE!!! although our heroes fled the inner circle of it all just before the blast, it nuked not only the entire island and everyone on it but half of south city along with it. Mohan was able to fire a masenko sneak attack from the rear. But all it did was destroy is the upper armor and left glove of his saiyaman outfit. Mohan agreed to if the altered babidi transported him and Majin Gohan to an area far away from people, let alone the others then he will fight gohan. and so babidi did just that. Shortly after, the altered Babidi attempted to force Majin Gohan to kill Kibito Kai; However, just like vegeta did, Gohan transformed into SSJ2, and overpowered Babidi's control completely.then when the two gohans, draditz, and kibitokai were all transported to the same place, kibitokai decided that while mohan and gohan had their battle, kibitokai and draditz would intercept the rest babidi's ship down below. and thus the glorious and relentless rematch of the yin and yang began. Saiza's Revival after Gohan was purified and returned to normal due to the sacred water, mohan then went on to confront and defeat dysin buu once and for all. even as dysin buu( buu and Motenks) absorbed/ Super buu (motenks absorbed), mohan in all out mystic was at a disadvantage. As the battle progressed Mohan was getting ripped apart. Then suddenly Gohan appered out of nowhere. Surprisingly at that moment Gohan turned SSJ3. Mohan and SSJ3 Gohan worked together in an all out bout with Dysin Buu. They even fused into SSJ3 Moghan; However Dysin Buu would not be an easy adversary. Once their fusion wore off the two Gohans continued to fight Buu head on only to get easily ripped apart. Buu even knocked Gohan out with one blow at one point. then when moku's power finally kicked in inside dysin buu, there was no way w/o the risk of obliterating moku for good Mohan could win; but he did NOT give up and fought on anyway. Old kai and some of the others claimed Mohan as an arrogant fool beyond comprehension. But Gohan was as well in a way. just when dysin buu was about to finish Mohan off, the altered ginyu appeared and kicked dysin right in the face and sent him flying. dysin buu at full power defeated and killed ginyu and guldo with ease. and an all out survival struggle began starring w/ the rest of the ginyu force and the z-fighters vs dysin buu. eventually buu was able to kill krillin with one blow to gut. after yamcha's all out energy blast of vengeance, buu came up from the smoke unharmed and sent yamcha spinning head first to the ground and fired an intense energy blast dead at him. vegeta was revealed to have thrown himself in front of the blast to save yamcha's life. soon after vegeta lost consciousness. after an all out battle against the seemingly invincible dysin buu, vegeta regained consciousness and transformed into all out super saiyan 3. once again dysin buu could not keep up with ssj3 vegeta's speed and power. However once again, dysin buu was able to come out on top by blinding his opponent with anger and frustration. when all seemed lost for the saiyan prince, with another spectacular entrance from the shimodo disk Krillin has returned from the grave.the battle stuggled on and on until til the z-fighters safely got back to the realm of the kais and it was one on one the altered burter vs dysin buu. Mohan and Gohan just needed 5 more minutes before saiza would finally be revived. to him, Burter is the fastest being in the universe he may die with the rest of the ginyu force but at least he'll hold out giving it everything he's got. right when dysin witness his proclaimed hearing of burter's last words, he saw the light. the light of his death. saiza has been reborn. " ughh... it's about time you speed it up... ughh. saiza's tremendously invincible power: Mohan's sacrifice when the light cleared, old kai noticed something. "Kibito, doesn't saiza's form of appearance look familiar to you?" "why yes he does have a strong resemblance to vegito, but other than that nothing." Saiza right from the get go, got his advantage against buu; and when he transformed, dysin buu knew he had lost in terms of ideal. but he couldn't win. As saiza continuously rips and slaughters dysin buu apart right before he frees moku, motenks, and buu from dysin buu's body, saiza lets in on a little secret. "Before I finish you off, I'll honorably let you in on a little secret. I'm a lot stronger than vegito was you see; when you were just majin buu, vegito fought you as super vegito aka super saiyan 2. But here's where things get shocking, I've only been fighting from normal to the super saiyan our entire battle; so in a way I haven't even begun to fight." at that moment saiza pulled the plug on dysin grip over moku, motenks, and buu. then Dysin buu turned into kid buu. after the change, kid buu slaughters saiza to the ground with ease. "thanks that really got the blood flowing. new body after a thousand years and w/ this kind of power it's not easy to phathum. you're a brute yourself so you see where I'm coming from right? heheheheh" "welp it's about time anyway for me to actually start trying. oh let me warn you, ssj2 is NOT going to be easy for you." Saiza transforms to super saiyan 2 and it feels to the others as at least super saiyan 3. saiza defeats kid buu with his final damakasi Kamehameha and forces kid buu and dyko's true form to separate. then the battle reaches to an all out power struggle between super saiyan 3 saiza vs Trufflian Dyko. " Final sukasa damakai Kamehameha!!!" After Saiza's ultimate attack clears, it appears that dyko absorbed the attack and became that much stronger. Saiza was almost spent. "I was careless." After saiza is assumed dead, Moku, Motenks, and Buu charge at dyko head on. eventually, Saiza steps back in with everything he has left at Super Saiyan 2. dyko ends up going for broke, and brings the earth to the brink of destruction. and during the blast, Mohan goes through an intensely powerful transformation and yet Gohan could NOT let alone the others sense Mohan's power. sounds a lot like ... SUPER SAIYAN GOD!!! Mohan does end up defeating and destroying Dyko, just before the earth exploded. "well no matter how many ways you slice it, there's only one way to revive the earth and purify all the dark deeds and wrongs dyko has caused throughout the universe.", Mohan said. "Mohan, I'm your alter; please don't do what I think you're going to do I beg of you." "where there is justified death and all is well and pure, there will always be peace." -Mohan "Best of luck to you all in beating kid buu oh and you too gohan; and Kyro, goodbye my son." -Mohan's last words. Shortly after peace was restored, the Z-fighters gathered the dragon balls in hope to bring Mohan back. However, Shenron told our triumphant heroes that their wish can NOT be granted. One did suggest to ask Shenron to transport them to New Namek and get Porunga to do it, but Mohan intervened. " "I think I'll ride out my death and train with King and Grand Kai. And besides, I should be able to fully be brought back with the dragon balls after 2 years. so wait till then to bring me back okay? And Kyro, for the rest of the time you guys are there I want you to be a good boy for everyone especially to Gohan and your mother for me okay"? "alright, until we meet again my son." Mohan afterlife training During the home stretch of the events of Dysin Buu, Mohan had become a SSJ God and anniliated Trufflian Dyko only to sacrifice himself along with the earth only to restore all the destruction Dyko has caused throughout the universe. Then in the final bout against Dysin buu, Mohan helped Goku, Vegeta, his father Moku, and his son Kyro unleash the intergalitic Spirit Bomb KAMEHAMEHA. Now that Mohan is dead, he is able to endure far greater levels of training then he possibly could when he was alive. In celebration of Dysin buu's defeat Grand Kai decided to host another otherworld Martial Arts Tournament!!! Surprisingly, Mohan had to hold back a little bit because of the extreme energy increase from the battle against the altered Babidi and Dysin Buu. As expected, Mohan made it all the way to the final bout extremely representing the North quadrant; And as expected King Kai was enjoying every second of it. The one Mohan had a chance to go all out was in the final match against Pikkon. And as always, Pikkon was incredibly strong. But at one point as Pikkon was appeared to be ending the match, Mohan turned super saiyan and exteremely mopped the floor with Pikkon with the upmost of ease. Later on in otherworld, Mohan is called by Grand Kai himself. He tells Mohan that the Planet Soya was about to blow and all the inhabitatnts were still on the planet waiting to die. The Soyans were extremely similar to the Saiyans the only difference was that in battle they were a little more mercyful to a degree; However they were still equallly stubborn maybe even more so. So to get the Soyans to leave their dying planet and to the Grand Kai's planet until they can get a world of their own, Mohan was revived a liitle early to get the job done. However because of this, Mohan would have to stay in otherworld a little longer in exchange. Mohan agrred to do this with the upmost of repect. Upon arrival on he dying planet, Mohan knew he wouldn't have too much time before the big bang. Unfortunately, the Soyans were much more stubborn then Mohan thought. Mohan had no choice but to look at he full moon there and transfromed into the Golden Great Ape while Pikkon got the people off the planet. As planet Soya was about to go down and Golden Great Ape Mohan destroying everything in his path, fate decided to smile on him when a Soyan named Tomailia who really the granddaughter of a surviving Frontier Saiyan!!! Because of her kind yet powerful inluence Mohan was able recollect and regain control and thus beacame a SUPER SAIYAN 4!!! After the transformation, SSj4 Mohan had only 3 minutes to get him and Tomalia off the planet before it blows. However, a proud Soyan and Tuffle Hybrid prince named konuye whom is the son of Dr.Myuu and who later creates the renegade androids for Seigyza!!! Konuye fought an idealic and brave battle but SSJ4 Mohan easily beat him with one arm holding Tomalia. Although Mohan gave Konuye a chance to give up and rule his people due to his mother's death, the proud hybrid prince was too proud to concied defeat and thus with all the strength he had left, fire an all out energy blast right at Mohan as he had Tomalia in his arms as he flew away. Because of foolish betrayal, Mohan had no choice with one arm fire a small but devastating energy dead at Konuye to end it. fortunately, Mohan and Tomalia returned to Grand Kai's palace just in time, Konuye was believed to have died along with Planet Soya. They couldn't have been more wrong. And this tragedy for Dr.Myuu led to the creation of the reincarnated Tuffle King...BABY!!! While Mohan spent his extra time in otherworld, he and Tomalia had a chance to get to know each other and ended up falling in love, getting married in Grand Kai's Palace, and having a son named Yuta!!! Mohan still had to be wished back by shenron from the earth in parallel, but that didn't mean Tomalia had to stay. Grand Kai decided to teleport Tomalia and baby Yuta to a planet not too ar orm the earth in parallel and thus in a Saiyan space pod the mother and child flew to the earth in parallel to meet their family. Mohan's homecoming While the Frontier Saiyans are gathering the Dragon balls to bring Mohan back at last, A saiyan space pod lands on the Earth in parallel. It was revealed to be a female frontier Saiyan warrior named Tomalia who was raised on planet soya. she told our new bound heroes that she is Mohan's wife and together, they had the infant baby warrior she was carrying in her arms. When Mohan finally returned, he did confirm that Tomalia is his wife and Kyro now has a baby brother named Yuta. Mohan in Dragonball super Due to future kohn going back to the past n giving moku an updated n enhanced cure for the second coming of the heart virus after being retriggered by his SSJ4 transformation against dysin buu, a new timeline was once again created. Sure the events of battle of gods and resurrection of F still happened there was still a somewhat alteration of events. Lord beerus just so happened to have fought goku as the super saiyan God first n was comparing moku to see which of the two were truly stronger despite moku having an extra natural super saiyan form. When all was said and done it is most likely assumed that although moku was stronger in terms of power, goku in his God form put up a so much better fight to the point tht the universe was starting to fall apart. Also for the original who just so happened to have been revived. Frieza tortured via death beams repeatedly on gohan while mohan was training for the soon to be arriving renegades off world at the time. Thus gohan son of draditz who just so happened to have stopped training after he settled down with the altered videl n had altered pan and gohan Jr with her. And by the events of resurrection of F one could tell what happened to him against frieza. Any alteration after tht was champa God of destruction of universe 6 coming into play for the universal tournament in which the frontier saiyans were too busy with the renegades and ultimate cell go attend;also kibito Kai going to new namek to separate them turning them back to shin n kibito. Because of kohn's going back into the past, and kibito kai's separation it is most likely to assume tht in this time either the events of GT will be altered to some extent or neither the events of GT nor GTX never happen at all. Category:Saiyans